Cassie's Love
by MotionlessHorror
Summary: Cassie loves Adam, but has growing feelings for Jake. Will she fight her feelings or give into them? And how can she focus on her love life when the circle needs her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do have a few basic plot changes in this than the tv shows, including: John Blackwell will not be in this (at least he won't be for a while) Lee will still be alive, Callum won't be evil, and Adam and Cassie will not be taking any potion to destroy their love (regardless of whether John Blackwell shows up eventually.)

Cassie was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her grandmother when she heard a knocking on the door.

She wiped her tears and went downstairs.

"Hi neighbor." Jake smiled.

"Hi Jake."

"I came over to check and see how you are."

Jake noticed her eyes were red and puffy and knew she had been crying.

"Cassie…" Jake said softly.

All of a sudden Cassie burst into tears. Jake grabbed her and gave her a hug. "It's going to be ok." He reassured.

Cassie looked up. "No. It's not. My grandmother was all I had left!" She cried.

"You have me." Jake said quietly, stroking her back.

"I know." She said. "And I don't ever want to lose you." She hugged tighter.

"You won't."

Cassie felt comforted being in Jake's strong arms. She rubbed her eyes. "Thank you for being such a good friend. I'm really lucky to have you in my life."

Jake cringed when he heard Cassie call him her 'friend'. He wanted to be so much more than that. He knew there was a connection between them, but her and Adam were together and he wasn't about to make Adam hate him more than he already did.

"No problem"

Cassie smiled. She loved Adam, but she also had strong feelings for Jake. She tried to ignore them, but some times they were just too hard to ignore. Adam was amazing, he cared for Cassie a lot. But something about Jake intrigued her.

"Well I'm just going to go try and get some sleep."

"At 2pm?" Jake asked confused.

"I'm kind of too depressed to do anything." She stated. "I know it sounds stupid.."

"It doesn't sound stupid." Jake frowned. "Cassie, your grandmother loved you very much. She's in a better place now. Time heals all wounds."

* * *

_Laying down in my room, crying, with the curtains drawn isn't going to help anything,_ Cassie thought. She grabbed her phone to check the time. _6:30! Jeez. _Then she noticed she got a text from Adam from over an hour ago.

_Hey, want to come over to the boathouse? Get your mind off of things?_

Cassie hopped off her bed and pulled on her boots and grabbed her bag and texted back.

_hi, sorry I was sleeping. Is the invitation still open? :)_

She walked downstairs when her phone buzzed.

_Of course._

She smiled and texted back. _Ok. Be there in a few._

* * *

Cassie walked in the boathouse and saw Adam wiping off the bar counter and walked over to him.

"Hey." Adam said giving her a hello kiss over the bar counter.

"Hi." Cassie smiled embarrassed.

"How are you holding up?" Adam asked sincerely.

"I'm ok. I think I've cried myself out." she laughed.

Adam smirked and then turned serious, "Cassie are you really ok? You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Honestly, I actually feel better. She's in a better place. Of course I miss her so much, but everything will be ok."

"Time heals all wounds." He said matter-of-factly.

Cassie smiled. "Funny, that's what Jake said."

Adams face turned sour. "You saw Jake today?"

"Yeah. He came over to ask how I was." Cassie said

"Oh."

"Adam, you dont need to be upset when I bring up Jake. Jake and I are friends. _Just _friends. You are the one I love." Cassie tried to sound as convincing as she could. Then she leaned in for a long kiss.

Adam bought it. "I know." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your supposed to hold the plate like this." Adam said placing her left hand on the bottom of the tray and her right hand on the rim.

Cassie smiled. "Thanks. Maybe you should have been the one getting this job!" She turned around and pointed at a table. "Ok I think this goes over there." She walked over to them and started setting their drinks down. "Ok I've got a caramel frappuccino, an iced mocha, and a hot chocolate." Cassie said confidently.

The customers looked at her strangely. "Um... these aren't our drinks." One of them said.

Cassie's face got red. "Oh! I'm so sorry, its my first day.." She awkwardly picked the drinks up and placed them back on her tray and walked over to Adam.

"Yikes." he said trying not to laugh.

"You saw that?" Cassie blushed even harder.

Adam nodded. "And actually, I think that was their order." he said pointing over to a table with Diana, Faye, and Melissa.

They giggled and waved to Cassie.

Cassie playfully rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"So how's your first day going, barista?" Diana joked.

"It's going ok." Cassie handed them their drinks. "I wish I could sit down with you guys, but I have to keep working. Especially since its my first day."

"No problem, we can all hang out some other time." Melissa took a sip of her iced mocha. "Now get back to work!" She jokingly ordered.

Cassie smiled and then walked away.

"Aren't her and Adam such a cute couple?" Faye said overly enthusiastic with a hint of sarcasm. "I mean just look at them!"

Diana almost choked on her hot chocolate. She cleared her throat, " Um, yeah.."

"Oh come on, Diana. Aren't you over him by now?" Faye was getting her kicks out of this.

Melissa shot Faye a look. "Cut it out." She put a hand on Diana's shoulder. "Sorry.."

"You guys, it's _fine_. I'm not in love with Adam anymore. Of course I still love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him. I mean we used to be like best friends."

"You guys still are best friends, you just aren't screwing each other anymore!" Faye said bluntly with a laugh.

Diana and Melissa couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ok, ok, enough with the boy talk." Faye shook her head. "We are strong, independent _witches._" She smiled.

"It's true.." Melissa smirked.

* * *

Cassie took off her apron and said goodbye to her boss. She walked out to her car, got in, and stuck her keys in but the car wouldn't start. _Oh come on._ She tried to start the

car again, but still, nothing happened. She pulled out her phone and began typing a text to Adam. _Wait. Maybe I should just text Jake, I mean we live right next to __each _

_other. I'm sure he wouldn't mind._

_Hey Jake. I was wondering if you could come over to the coffee shop and give me a ride home? My car won't start :(_

He replied a few seconds later.

_Sure I'll be there soon._

* * *

A little more than 10 minutes later, Jake pulled up.

Cassie hopped in his car. "Sorry. I don't know what's up with my car."

"It's no problem. So what are you going to do about it?" Jake asked.

"I called Triple A. They are going to come tow it and then take it to an auto shop."

Jake nodded.

Cassie scratched her head out of frustration. "They said I might not get my car back for a few days. I mean I don't know how I'm going to get to school and work."

"I can drive you where you need to go." Jake offered.

"It's ok, you don't need to do that for me."

Jake put his hand on her leg. "I _want_ to." He smiled.

Butterflys filled Cassie's stomach from the touch of Jake's hand on her thigh. He looked so irresistible. It was really starting to get hard ignoring her feelings for him.

Cassie tucked her hair behind her ears shyly. "Thanks."

A few minutes later they arrived back at home. They got out of the car and just as they had said their goodbyes Cassie turned back around.

"So um, Jane's funeral is tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I know you didn't know her that well, but I would appreciate it if you could" Cassie said.

"Of course. I'm always here for you Cassie, so of course I'll support you through the loss of a loved one."

Cassie was surprised by Jake's heartfelt answer. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are half of these people?" Faye asked.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know, your mom and Diana's dad helped me compile a list of people Jane knew and we invited them."

"Seems like every person above the age of sixty in our town is here." Faye said.

"Well it is a small town." Melissa added.

"I'm gonna go mingle. I am the granddaughter after all." Cassie sighed.

"Ok." Diana said.

Cassie turned around and started walking towards a group of people she saw standing in a circle telling stories about Jane.

"Amelia?"

Cassie froze.

"Amelia!"

She turned around slowly to see a woman staring at her bewildered.

"My name isn't Amelia. That was my mother." she corrected. "I'm Cassie." She extended her hand.

She ignored her attempted hand shake. "Well where is Amelia then?" The strange woman asked, obviously not aware of Amelia's death.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Cassie asked, clearly irritated now.

"I'm Julia. I've known Amelia since we were kids."

Cassie softened. "I'm sorry, Amelia passed away.."

Julia looked as though someone had just ripped her heart out. "No..." She started shaking.

Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "I'm so sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She ripped her self from Cassie's grip and ran out the door crying.

"Wait!" Cassie yelled and turned around to run after her but she ran into Jake.

"What was that about?" He asked confused.

"I don't know.." she shook her head. "She thought I was my mother. She didn't know she was dead."

Dawn couldn't help but overhear their conversation and walked over to them. "I'm sorry, who are you talking about?" she asked.

"She said her name was Julia." Cassie answered.

Dawn's face turned from concerned to angry.

"Do you know her?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. Stay away from her." she ordered. "I'll take care of it." Dawn walked away and went over to Charles.

Cassie was already extremely stressed with her grandmother's death and now some strange woman thinking she was her mother and she just felt so alone. She just wanted to talk to her mother and ask her what to do but she can't and never will be able to.

"I can't deal with any of this right now." Cassie ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Jake ran up after her. He slowly opened her bedroom door and Cassie was curled up on her bed, crying.

"Cassie it's ok." Jake came over and sat next to her on her bed.

Cassie sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jake put his arms around her and stroked her back slowly.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm making such a big deal out of losing my grandmother and you lost both your parents at the same time."

"It's ok, It happened 16 years ago. Remember when I told you 'time heals all wounds'? It's true. When you first lose someone it hurts so bad. But with each day that goes by, it hurts less. And less, and less, until it doesn't hurt at all." Jake said.

That wasn't entirely true. Although Jake had a skill of hiding is feelings, he really did miss his parents. When they died, his whole life changed. He never really had anyone in his life that he truly cared about other than Nick, until he met Cassie. And vise-versa. When he met Cassie he felt an instant connection to her. That kind of connection where you would even put your own life in danger just to protect that one person because you loved them so much. Suddenly Jake's eyes flew open. _I love Cassie. I love her... _He couldn't believe that it took him that long to realize it.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just hold me for a little while?" Cassie whispered.

Jake leaned back and pulled Cassie along with him and put his arm protectively over her and pulled her in close. Cassie felt completely safe in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her. It felt like the entire world had stopped and it was just the two of them.

* * *

"Where'd Cassie go?" Diana asked.

Faye was pouring whiskey in her coke. "I don't know." she said uninterested.

Melissa grabbed the whiskey from Faye. "Come on, not at Jane's wake!" she scolded.

"Oh please, a little whiskey never hurt anyone!" Faye laughed.

Diana, annoyed with Faye's behavior, turned around to go look for Cassie. Then she noticed her dad talking to Dawn and walked over to them.

"Hi Dad, Mrs. Chamberlain." Diana greeted.

"Hello, Diana" Dawn smiled.

"Hi sweety." Charles said. "Cassie certainly did a wonderful job decorating." he turned around and looked at all the beautiful assorted flowers and pictures of Jane.

"Right?" she agreed. "And actually I was going to look for her right now. I haven't seen her in a while and I want to make sure she's ok. I'll see you later!"

* * *

"Where's Jake? I thought he was coming." Faye said.

"Jake was invited?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, Cassie said she asked him to come."

"Ah, that would explain why your wearing that." Melissa pointed to Faye's outfit and laughed.

Faye gave a wicked grin. "You know me so well!" she winked. "Well, I'm gonna go look for Cassie and see if Jake was gonna come."

She walked around the whole house and still didn't see her. _Oh she did not ditch her own grandmother's funeral! _She looked around more. _Maybe she's upstairs. "_Cassie!" Faye called as she walked upstairs. She knocked on her bedroom door. "Cassie are you in there?"

Jake's eyes flew open. Oh_ shit,_ Jake thought. He quickly moved Cassie off of him and hid in her closet. _If Faye sees me in here with Cassie she's going to get the wrong idea and tell Adam._

Faye opened the door slowly and peaked her head in. She saw Cassie laying on her bed and walked over to her. Faye nudged her. "Cassie are you awake?"

Cassie opened her eyes and yawned. "Huh, what is it? Is the wake over?"

"No," then Faye noticed Cassie's makeup was smudged and knew she was crying. "Are you ok?" She asked sincerely, remembering when her grandfather had died and how much it hurt her.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just needed a break. How long was I up here?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, an hour?" Faye guessed. "Anyways, I was looking for you to see if Jake was coming. I remember you said you were going to invite him."

Cassie sat upright and looked around her room. "Wait where _is_ Jake? Last time I remember he was in here with me."

"Oh really?" Faye said "And what exactly were you two doing up here?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "_Nothing_. He was just comforting me. You _know _I would never cheat on Adam."

Faye looked at her suspiciously. "I guess.."

* * *

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it is highly appreciated! :)**

**~Kate**


End file.
